


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Percy Jackson AU(Side Stories) [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Candy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Open Relationships, Rated teen for swearing, Snacks & Snack Food, Sungjong is a brat, Sungjong-centric, Sungyeol-centric, Work In Progress, and Sungyeol is whipped, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol
Series: Percy Jackson AU(Side Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881667
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

"But Sunggyu-hyung said that they were for _me_ hyung."

Sungyeol sighs and looks away from Sungjong when younger give him _that_ look.He hears the younger chuckle at him in amusement."What's the matter hyung?"Sungjong teases."Can't resist my cuteness?"


End file.
